vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108301-morning-coffee-14aug-raging-against-the-machine
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- Thanks for doing this Buster. I've been PvPing my Butt off trying to get to 50 on Jacosta. I will get there! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Dea, stop pretty please.. I asked him to post this as a show of good faith and that he's sorry. | |} ---- Ugh. I bet using a Naga is such a pain. I know it's adding convenience to have those extra buttons, but I can't get used to using even two side buttons. >.< That person running around naked and screaming makes me think we should get someone to start an "ironman challenge" in WildStar as well! If people don't know what I'm talking about, there was a community arranged "challenge" in WoW once upon a time, where people had to level all the way up without grouping, only statless armor, and if they died they had to delete the character and start over. It was crazy. >.< I don't know if anyone ever made it to cap though. Also, I have a pound of Deathwish coffee sitting around that I haven't used yet. My friends and I split it four ways, and I have it vacuum sealed. I don't want to open it though because I'm not sure what I'll do with it after I open the packaging. >.< | |} ---- ---- ---- That's my new band name. "Rage Against The Mechari". | |} ---- Mine have been disassembled. Don't Mechari have some sort of ritual for that? Is there some Eldan chant I'm supposed to recite? | |} ---- I dunno..it's not good to keep a raging thread up forever. | |} ---- ---- If you keep it up for over 4 hours, see the local ER. | |} ---- ---- You got a like for this because it made me laugh. I'm not proud of it, but I laughed. xD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No offense taken, It was there, I had it brought back. Snicker all you want -I- won. :P Also best Challenge in the game right here | |} ---- ---- ---- I have no idea what challenge that is... but tires. x.x I'd trip so fast. I still can't even figure out the loftite climbing challenge on the housing plots. >.< It's a miracle I beat the Moonshine one. lol | |} ---- Totally not fair. I'll visit Nexus EVERY DAY! in my shower... | |} ---- ---- You crazy Dominion people. xD I'm still trying to beat Dance Dance Revolution in Thayd. lol I just got to Illium for the first time EVER (counting beta and all this time since launch) the other night. I had never seen Illium before. >.< WildStar confessions... | |} ---- I was just trolling Buster. People are so miserable. I can't believe they made a huge deal over a thread that people enjoy and look forward to. | |} ---- Illium is awesome! I didn't think I'd like it so much! | |} ---- ---- Yeah, well it's back, hopefully we can keep it that way. :) | |} ---- "Retraction" implies that I was serious. I was not. Have you seen my Avatar haha | |} ---- I was actually really surprised with Dominion so far. xD I still like Exile more. Don't get me wrong. You're all Dommie scum. But Illium is BEAUTIFUL compared to Thayd. Thayd, admittedly is a landfill with a flight path. >.< | |} ---- You say that now, wait til you do more quests, and read more lore. Remember I too was like you once. ;) | |} ---- DOMINION PROPAGANDA! *plugs ears* or... *eyes. Whatever applies more to forum posts. | |} ---- ---- I'm still trying to figure out when I exactly must press the buttons. Because right now, either the timing or the latency or both of them are hating me and making me miss 90% of the time. | |} ---- ---- This is a BIG problem for me too. I've noticed even when I'm hitting the buttons right, I still seem to miss sometimes. :/ I'm not sure why. Then again, I had this same problem with Rock Band/Guitar Hero at first too. Then I got the hang of when to "strum". I miss that game... | |} ---- Kappa good sir | |} ---- Yes, I've seen you with Buster's avatar. :ph34r: | |} ---- That thing is a Pain. But if you hit it just before it goes into the target area it hits it. | |} ---- Story of my life! xD I always suck at moving forward in games because I'm too scared of moving backwards. lol | |} ---- LOL I've been unmasked! | |} ---- I think character position is clientside and attacks are serverside, which leads to some weird disconnects if either side's lagging even a bit. | |} ---- ---- Stay on topic Wadey. | |} ---- What's the topic? | |} ---- Wildstar. | |} ---- Bagels and Beer! | |} ---- I enjoy Bagels and Beer while I sit on my Housing plot pondering what I shall do today to smite the honorless Exiles. | |} ---- | |} ---- Eh. How about... Chimichangas and beer? That's more of my expertise. | |} ---- ---- It wasn't a strand of Strain was it? O_O | |} ---- ---- ---- I need to get me some Wildstar done tonight (08/14) after work. Need to get Jacosta to 36 so I can start building her House of Awesome Dooom, but I need the Larger house to start. Also need the Skeech Invasion quest in Auroria to not be bugged so I can power through to Whitevale and onward! Until then it'll be all PvP all the time (with some guild dungeons for good measure.) | |} ---- Better be ready to do some Mentoring then, cuz @ 36, you'll be the highest lvl guild member, lol. I'm next @ 31. *Edit* Sorry Typrop, didn't realize you had your lvl 50 there.. DOH! | |} ---- ---- ---- It really helps if you keybind those action buttons to something more intuitive (bound mine to numpad arrow keys - so left is actually left and so on). I'm feeling really MEH this morning - on the forums. There is a flood in our basement - on the Nexus - and I am home all day - on my housing plot. I thought I'd take the opportunity to play some more - my WildStar characters - once the water is gone and the mess is cleared, but I'm just not feeling it. Demoralized - on the Nexus. Guess I could cave in and start playing the ^Reported. game - on the WildStar forums. Notenoughcoffeeintheworld. :( | |} ---- The mounts from Boom Boxes are in the same boat. You can trade the mount item. Once you use it it's gone and you just have the mount unlocked. I sold one for a decent bit to get my first CREDD at level 20 something. (I'm behind the curve since I just started last month and I'm taking my sweet time) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That sword is very.... strain-y. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's dangerous to go alone take this: | |} ---- ---- I laughed so much - In a Dominion Cackle Well played - Emperor Myrcalus would be proud, citizen. | |} ---- We've been instructed that for this thread to remain in General Discussion, it must stay on topic to Wildstar (or the majority of it) - In Nexus. | |} ---- Aww oh well here is my improv chua coffee cup. | |} ---- Hey look... It's me! I loved this dungeon. So much fun, really chill. My DPS felt lacking (4th). I think I was there for my tech debuff. XD | |} ---- ---- Maybe the thread took a special pill. | |} ---- Or got bitten by a Brazilian Spider. :D *edit* Sorry i forgot. Brazilian Spiders remind me of the Spidertron, which is a group quest mobs, found in Malgrave, which is a map in Nexus. The planet we play on - In wildstar. | |} ---- ---- Its something called meteoric sliver or something like that, got it from one of those adventures, the one that starts in Whitevale I think. 624 Assault 321 Support 72 brute 40 moxie 30 crit hit 36 crit severity, 2 life rune slots. nice piece of kit | |} ---- That is the Epochos armor set available to armor smiths, I made him an armorsmith. Very tanky stuff :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hah! I just eat a lot of fat for the style of hmmm I don't like to call it a diet.. but for my eating style. My other obsession is scrambled eggs with lots of stuff in them. | |} ---- I once had a date with similar qualities to your Coconut Oil. Coconut Oil is found in Wildstar. In Wilderrun. From the Torine Sisterhood. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Good morning Morwynne. I sometimes like to RP that my Draken is eating Aurin for breakfast. ;) #playdominion #wearethenewhotness <3 That bit of kidding and teasing aside. Glad to see it's mostly back to normal... Though I'm wondering how long Tank can keep up his little game. I'm finding it amusing but he's already slipped a few times. Haha | |} ---- Three cups already! Dang! I am still on my first. | |} ---- ---- ---- I will have to look into that when I hit 50. Which I might do today if time wife allows. At 43 right now, and my goal is 45 or above by day's end. Some scrab challenge dropped a statue of what looks to be the emperor, even though it says Eldan sentinel. Going to send that off to the Lady for her highborn. Glory to the Dominion | |} ---- ---- Sometimes I get the feeling the WildStar staff sits at desks with bunny or chua ears on. | |} ---- ---- hahaha, i immediately thought of this movie when posting the footloose picture. And i am jealous of your Rawket toon. | |} ---- ---- He looks awesome. I like the idea of keeping those clothes and dyeing orange. What class did you make him | |} ---- I dislike the Engineer class so I made him a Spelllinger, he actually uses dual wield pistols in the comics a lot. | |} ---- LMAO. It's like he took some acid and ran off into the woods. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- . Imma get eaten alive in PvP since I just hit 30 the other day and I'm at the bottom of the tier! Haha | |} ---- Are they joining us on Evindra? | |} ---- ---- I'm going to pick up on my crafting again on Typrop and do dailies. I need 1 more scorchwing kill to finally be done with Blighthaven since Elyona didn't happen last night. Then after that I'm just going to level my healer and maybe tag along with some folks on instances or do some role playing here and there. A friend of mine is also returning to Wildstar too so be spending some time with them as well. | |} ---- He's deciding on what to play he deletes and rerolls a lot he told me. He'll be joining once he knows what he's doing for sure. | |} ---- They have a home should they want one! | |} ---- The only plans I have for tonight is doing my dailies and maybe some crafting. Guild is pvping tonight, so not much going on for me. I don't pvp. I am worse than a baddie at it LOL. After Wildstar, it is cuddle with hubby time on the couch to watch our Thursday shows. Tomorrow night, yay Friday!!, I will be playing until my head hits the keyboard (ok, so around 10pm, yup I'm old LOL). Friday's are dungeon nights for attunements. Should be fun! Happy to see this thread back in GD. I haven't read it for a few days, but did see that yesterday's was in Off Topic. Don't know what happened and most likely don't want to know :) Also: Good Morning Everyone! Hope you all have a wonderful day. I had scrambled eggs with cheese, tomato, and left over fried chicken mixed in them. It was very yummy. Working on my second cup of coffee while going over contracts and reading this thread. Okay, so the contracts are just sitting here staring at me LOL. EDIT: I* was very yummy is now corrected to It* was very yummy. ;) | |} ---- oh yea?... (bolded line) ill keep my comments to myself :P i too hit keyboard with head way too early and im only 29. soon its going to be 8:00 bedtime just like as a kid | |} ---- Morning All :D Nagas are good, I use one but I also have an Anansi. which is super easy to use and program. I have an Orbweaver as well but I have issues using it, mainly because everything is so close and it's fast and sensitive.....too much so for a button masher like me >.> I got JamieDuPree to her house last night! Woot! Rested XP for the win!! I make green smoothies in the morning with my Nutribullet and add a couple of tablespoons of raw oats, with this I can make it through to lunch.....most of the time...... :) | |} ---- They started on Evindra with me and we leveled our 50s together had a lot of fun, but they had to stop playing for awhile due to work. Not sure how they'd feel about a guild or anything yet, but will let them know in case. We're discussing a few things at the moment along "where we go from here" type lines as we know a few others too who saw the recent upcoming changes and are considering returning too. | |} ---- Awwww...((hug)) We can still stray....our leash is just a bit shorter is all :) | |} ---- ---- ---- i only liked because of that awesome line from the movie. as for the rest... | |} ---- ---- You need to come to The Skullkickers sir! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks Kytar och yes I will be back in Wildstar. just that Nexus distracting me to do what I should :P Chua jumping around and wanna go out kick some butts and Aruin bounch around.. still I need to fix things at home .. bad disipline B) | |} ---- Next Episode of Tanked... | |} ---- I would also love to see more shiphands and expeditions as well. Something a bit more flexible on the party sizes. Thing I love most about shiphands is they are challenging solo and scale up with friends. That's been one thing I've always liked in MMOs that aren't done more. The ability to decide on party size. I'd be pretty exciting to see adventures scale like that, too. They do the research and know how many of us tend to solo. I think that became clear in my guild, "I can run an adventure/dungeon only when ___________" filling in the blank is always "my kids are asleep," "i don't have to go to work in 20 minutes," later on after I make dinner. So many people are the "I want it now, not later," and then it falls apart. But we were running expeditions pretty often. Why? Because they aren't intimidating. Being intimidated by the mentality that working as a team means being glued to your keyboard for the next 3 hours with maybe 1 - 2 very short bathroom breaks is a real thing when you've got a busy household around you. Mindset needs to change. A lot of us gamers are getting older and understand things happen. I'm rambling. Also, level 50 zone? Isn't that uhh... Grimvault? Last time I went there to explore there I found more quests off the path of where the story sent me. | |} ---- I'm glad to see that The Skullkickers is moving right along in an effort to balance out the factions more on Evindra. Good luck with the good times! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- sounds like you need a 'Mesper' class :D i havent tried adventures or dungeons or anything on the medic, just pvp. i cant heal pvp on anything but medic because i cant target anyone to save my life (or theirs) and i hate healing addons. or strongly dislike. Only thing i like to use are "mouse over macros" but dont think those can be used here, not really sure. | |} ---- I remember a guy who insisted the game was awful because his mount had gotten destroyed while he was riding it the first time and it was GONE. We tried explaining things to him for 15minutes until he ragequit, but he just wouldn't drop it. It got pretty weird. | |} ---- But it looks like it's just a bom-- ooooooohhhhh. I get it now! | |} ---- ---- Slinger doesn't really use their targeted heals, Which I did like in both PVE and PVP but again, don't think I really want to level a second one. I'm messing with an Esper on the PTS right now to see if i like it or not. Anybody have any healing esper experiance? | |} ---- Morwynne's in the three cup club already! I'll be applying for membership shortly. ;) If I was Mordesh in real life, I swear my Vitalus would be caffeinated. >.< | |} ---- are we so sure it isn't already? Vitalus in general, I mean, not yours specifically | |} ---- ---- If Vitalus is caffeinated, then I'd hate to see a Mordesh without caffeine... Imagine the brooding THEN! :o Mordesh now: "*sigh* I really don't care." Mordesh decaf: "*cupcake* everything...*grumblemumblegrumblefallbackasleep*" | |} ---- ---- Where are you going... a place with no internet? I think I would convulse under such circumstances. :lol: | |} ---- you should certainly take Xvira... she loves pvp... Will this pvp be level 50 or low levels? And will there be cookies? | |} ---- You sound like my husband, going on holiday in Sweden.. no internet?? :o well we had internet.. but he wasn't allowed to use it .. I know mean women B) he was force to socialise :lol: | |} ---- A fate far worse than death! YOU SHOULD BE BROUGHT UP ON WAR CRIMES!! :P :P I mean... how does one let the whole world know their having a great time away form the Internet....without the Internet?!? (all joking, just in case the faces don't indicate it) | |} ---- I can do both, to be honest. I have a max level, a 25 and several sub-20s. As for cookies, I was thinking these: | |} ---- for any Marvel Heroes fans, the movie skin for Rocket is absolutely worth it for the voice actor change, and cleaner-looking Groot. | |} ---- hahaha yeah he got very resless and lot of bed time.. he use to call it Swedish nap .. yeah righ :P in Nexus :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- I'd personally go Medic only because I like their visuals better than SS. I feel most everyone will tell you SS, really it boils down to what YOU wanna play. :D | |} ---- My medic is a mechari, its either one of those for my Slinger. My bad. Editing original post >_<;; | |} ---- ---- If you know how, nothing a little soldering and rewiring can't fix.(I don't recommend if you don't know how though) What are you using and are you planning to get a replacement? | |} ---- Don't make those cookies! Scott's guild will kick them. | |} ---- They'll have to catch us, first. Most of them are still leveling. We're like ... way tougher than they are right now. In fact, now is the perfect time to destroy their will to fight! If we kick them around long enough, they'll see the error of their ways and return to the Exile fold! | |} ---- Sounds like a perfect plan! We'll be the Skullkickerkickers. ;) | |} ---- New guild: | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- welcome to the thread! or atleast to the posting side of it, not just the reading side. Excellent choice of servers. And excellent choice of breakfast. i have cereal just about everyday, because i am a lazy SoB. In reality though my moms not a B, shes a nice lady. Happy hunting | |} ---- I think I've seen some people around! I can't recall any names, but I KNOW I've seen the guild nameplate. :) As for taking it slow and enjoying the journey, THANK YOU for understanding what is important. :D I like to take things slow and enjoy myself on the journey too. It's not a race to level cap for me, it's all about having fun getting there. I'm not much of an endgame player, so I usually hit cap and start on an alt. lol But I totally agree with you. No need to hurry. Taking your time and smelling the roses is my favorite way to play. :) And welcome to posting in the thread! | |} ---- Thanks for the warm welcome. I am quite happy with Evindra, in my opinion one of the best servers in the game - Still a lot of players out in the zones. See you in game Medbae! :) | |} ---- The answer to the question is Chua. You should always choose Chua. Pretty soon we can change the Dommie guild name to "Skullsciencers." | |} ---- "Choosy Moms choose Chua". :P | |} ---- Welcome! Man, I used to LOVE Frosted Flakes!! I think I'm too adult because I can't remember the last time I had them :( I really need some time off work! This whole summer has been a rush job and a few days off would be nice. I feel like I have rushed JamieDuPree just to get to housing. I feel it's the journey too, I really enjoy seeking out new places on Nexus and reading the lore. Or maybe I will go PvP with Tex :D | |} ---- Thanks for the welcome Xvira. You are so right about smelling the roses. In addition, Carbine crafted this amazing world for us all to play in rich with lore. I haven't had this much fun RPing since Burning Crusade. People who are not taking the time to RP in it are nuts! So much to do, so many amazing stories and plots to play out! | |} ---- | |} ---- Obviously. Kids always win the science fair when you have a Chua at home. Fun Chua Fact: Science Fair is a national holiday on Bezgalor and lasts at least 2 weeks of the year. Another fun fact, my phone doesn't mark Chua or Bezgalor as misspelled words any more. Science wins! | |} ---- Some of the poster here have written stories!! If you haven't read them yet you should!! The talent that is on Morning Coffee is incredible!! | |} ---- Draken, Draken are fierce and cunning. If you want lol then go Chua. | |} ---- I love when my phone gives up on correcting WildStar words and just accepts them. xD It's like, "That's right, Autocorrect. I'm in charge here. You go by MY vocabulary. 'Xvira' is a word and you know it." | |} ---- I'm going to play devil's advocate here and say go Draken! your chua looks too much like mine >_> | |} ---- its Exveera. WWSD what would siri do | |} ---- That's because Chua have perfected genetics and therefore young Chua display the best characteristics. That one Chua... We all know the one.... Is an older Chua, before the genetics were perfected. | |} ---- "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that. Did you mean, 'Sex Viral'?" "No." "Would you like me to search the web for 'Sex Viral'?" "No!" "I found these results." "SIRI!!!!" | |} ---- Earlier in release I had 2 naked aurins wearing squirg hats walk up and spam the /flex emote to me... I was impressed | |} ---- This reminds me.... Last night ArkQ and I visited the home of a Xevira, O.O She was not at home, so I didn't see her race. But, her home was amazing and must have took forever to build. She had a spiral staircase with the individual steps made of wooden pillars. O.O | |} ---- I will have to check some of these out now that I have a little more time to browse the forums with my new job. I love.. LOVE.. reading other people's RP fics. I think I may be contributing some as well. :) | |} ---- ---- What would Siri do? Get throat slit and debrained by Cortana! That's what! So.. I'm 4 hours from home. Which means I SHOULD be able to get a little Wildstar time tonight. Hope to god people are actually playing. If not.. Wasteland 2 will get the call from the ballpen! | |} ---- I need to see what my nearly name twin has built! :O ...and then burn it down. Because it's not fair that that house sounds so much more awesome than mine. | |} ---- o.o Watch out for snappy comebacks..... | |} ---- "Results emailed to: Parents." | |} ---- I LOOOOOOVE Halloween!! *can't wait* | |} ---- ---- Super excited for this!!! :D I love in game holidays, and Halloween has always been one of my favorites in any MMO. | |} ---- ---- As long as it's not "Results emailed to: Wife", I'm okay with that. So.. Buster asked for Weird Player stories. First time I did Stormtalon. Medic. DPS. Yep. I know. Everyone feel bad for my party. Slowest boss kills ever with a Medic DPS. Yea yea. lol. Our stalker who is still trying to get the hang of dodging, keeps dying. After the 5th death, he absolutely rages "DUDE! WTF! Why do you keep healing me into the bosses attacks?!?!" Koala responds with "...?" "DUDE! EVERY HEAL YOU SEND OUT IS AIMED RIGHT AT THE BOSS AND IT KILLS ME!" "I'm DPSing." "YOU CAN'T DPS WITH YOUR HEALS!" "No. No no. I'm not healing. At all. The Esper is healing. Stand in green. Not read." "Medics can do something other than heal?" "Yeah." "Well THAT'S A DUMB NAME FOR A CLASS!" I was head shaking and laughing for the next hour. | |} ---- Same for me! Autumn is my favorite season, and I have always loved Halloween-themed holidays in the various MMOs I have played. It is nice to see that Wildstar will have holiday-themed stuff as well. :) | |} ---- | |} ---- No way. SIRI is Cortana's great-great-great-great-grandmother. Evolution has to start somewhere. And, Taxi Guy is the uncle who wears plaid pants to fancy family functions and asks you to pull his finger. | |} ---- This is how I will see the Taxi driver now. :P | |} ---- ---- This x 10000!! We need more likes on this forum! >.< | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I haven't got a chance to read the last 2 I promise I will today after I get home from my errands and all. | |} ---- Share please!!! I love cheese pizza! Interesting fact: when you can only eat cheese pizza the people around you complain about having to order it, but when it arrives they all eat it leaving you with only 1 piece while everyone else still has a whole other pizza. >.< | |} ---- I'm going to post the last one before holding off for a few weeks. I try not to post too quickly but I got to get these stories out because they won't let me sleep. | |} ---- You need to get to Little Italy's in Groveport, OH and order an extra large meatball pizza. Because everyone, even people who don't like other toppings, love it. And you will eat the whole thing. That stuff's like crack. | |} ---- ---- i know right! i personally only like cheese pizza, nothing on it, save for the cheese and sauce, obviously. and everyones always like "wow youre a loser, get this and that and bla bla blah" then they eat my pieces! this is why i dont have friends. all mine! | |} ---- I feel your pain. I'm having soup with pretzels. :( Have you guys done the quest in Celestion where you save the veggies from being turned into soup by the Moodies? After one of the veggies says "but I wanted some soup!" O.O Cannibal! | |} ---- i dont recall this one, but i know i got turned into a raddish somewhere in Galeras | |} ---- Sorry to hear that, man! I hope you feel better and are able to get it taken care of ASAP. If I could I'd donate my left arm, but only if I got a dope Fullmetal Alchemist arm. | |} ---- O.O Someone who understands! After all these years! | |} ---- Oh man, that sucks. :( My dad had to have rotator cup surgery many years ago and it was annoying recovery. He had the same issue with being left handed and arm stuck in a sling. Hope it all goes ok. | |} ---- ---- ---- Me too! But really I've not had time to post. Been preparing my guild for raids ^-^ | |} ---- ---- Chuaurin very good at talking with self. Although, often ends in bickering. Chua and Aurin don't always agree on what thing to do next or which direction is the way to go. Chuaurin runs in circles a lot. | |} ---- | |} ---- After a long debate, I Finally decided to just stay with the medic and ride it out. Am enjoying it so why the hell not =) Only took like an hour... | |} ---- Oh yay! I can't wait. I hope there is a fun activity! :D and prizes. I live prizes! | |} ---- good choice! what level is it at right now ? | |} ---- Would be wonderful for a PvP zone | |} ---- agreed. just running around with a moodie mask, not able to see a thing, unsure of which direction youre even going (maps should be disabled) and all of a sudden the ground beneath you turns red! | |} ---- ---- ---- You're off my christmas list... | |} ---- Isn't the content regional locked to EU right now anyways? Either way that outfit is clean and I toss congrats in your general direction. *throws a handful of homemade confetti consisting of most of his paperwork he needs to complete today* | |} ---- 23 Going on 24 in like 5-6 minutes. I still have a couple hours left to play ^_^ Hoping at the least 25 tonight if not higher. | |} ---- I saw a lot of fog in that Halloween preview video. Hopefully it's not just super low distance draw lol. | |} ---- No wait, let the maps be enabled BUT you can't see enemies or friendlies on it. So you truly ARE blind. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Your guildie must be friends with my kids. That's their suggestion for every name. O.O But.... No licking! Chuaurin bubble is a lick free zone. | |} ---- Why, baby? Why you gotta break my heart? :( | |} ---- You girls are killing me. :( | |} ---- Because there's not enough of you around on my server! Though I've made it a point to /kiss every single one of you I chance upon. <3 | |} ---- LOL! Guess you can tell where my mind is - in Nexus :) | |} ---- *cough* I'm sorry ... what server is that? | |} ---- Stormtalon, sweets. | |} ---- We should queue for a dungeon sometime... I'll show you my loot. | |} ---- Well there's your problem. I see lots of male Aurin on Evindra. Real men aren't afraid to have bunny ears. :P | |} ---- Yes we are. | |} ---- Quiet, Koala, you're already basically a teddy bear with a gun and military training. | |} ---- *cheeks flush* I'm still on adventures for the time being. inb4thehate Personal choice, slow going it so my friends aren't left behind. They took a while to level up and I sat around in housing. ;) | |} ---- No hate! :o I love a lady with a sense of adventure! I hear Malgrave Trail bugs out a lot. We can put a little mud on the tires. What do ya say? Wanna go get stuck? ;) | |} ----